


Kiss

by alafaye



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They discuss the kiss and a stopwatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010 for LJ's janine42584.

Jack found Ianto making a list of what they'd lost in the countryside and what they still had. He was back in a suit and Jack found himself a little wistful for Ianto's jeans. He feigned a smile, trying not to let Ianto know how nervous he was.

"So, Lisa, was it?" he asked.

Ianto's hand froze and his body tensed. "Sir--."

Jack chuckled and crossed his arms. "I guess that bringing someone back to life doesn't count, then."

"I'm sure Sleeping Beauty did," Ianto said with a tight smile thrown Jack's way. "We're going to need to stock up on most of our camping supplies."

Jack nodded. "Sure. Ianto--."

Ianto made some nervous gestures with his clipboard and pen. "I need to finish this count, Sir." He paused almost nervously. "Maybe...maybe we could pick up the supplies, together, this weekend."

~~~

The paperwork was finished and waiting for Jack to sign off on it. _Exactly like the pile waiting for Jack to sign on his desk_ , Ianto thought with a sigh. He didn't understand what was difficult about signing a few times, but not everyone was as focused with paperwork as Ianto was. Few people were.

He noted that Jack had cleared the team out and even Myfanwy was silent for once. The lights were low, set to their night mode. He carried the paperwork to Jack's office where, to Ianto's surprise, Jack was clearing away some of the papers. He looked up and grinned at Ianto.

"The death certificate," Ianto said, holding out the papers, "again."

Jack sighed and took them. He signed them quickly and set them aside, letting his hand rest on top of them. "This shouldn't have happened."

"Well, maybe Gwen will keep us from letting each other slide," Ianto said. "That was what you hired her for, right?"

Jack nodded. "Right." He stood and walked around the desk to Ianto. "So, ten minutes."

Ianto took out his stopwatch. "Eight minutes, ten seconds, actually."

Jack chuckled. "So what's first?"

Ianto blushed slightly. "I was thinking something adventurous."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Adventurous. Oh, I like that. My place or yours?"

"Yours is closer." 

Jack laughed as he led Ianto to the ladder down to his room. "Let's see what you've got, Ianto Jones."


End file.
